Elix Skipper
Elix Skipper (born December 15, 1967) is an American retired professional wrestler. He is best known for his appearances with World Championship Wrestling, where he was a one-time Cruiserweight Champion and a one-time Cruiserweight Tag Team Champion, and with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he was a four-time NWA World Tag Team Champion. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Play of the Day / Edge of the Blade ** Sudden Death ''(Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) * '''Signature moves' ** Arm drag ** Diving leg drop, sometimes while springboarding ** Head stand corkscrew leg drop ** Instant Replay (Thrust spinebuster) ** Matrix evasion ** Multiple kick variations *** Crescent *** Diving spinning wheel *** Missile drop *** Spin *** Super ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly to back *** Double underhook *** Dragon *** German *** Northern Lights *** Overhead / Side belly-to-belly ** New School ''(Arm twist ropewalk frankensteiner) ** Plancha, sometimes while performing a corkscrew ** ''Primetime Submission (Modified octopus stretch) ** Springboard hurricanrana ** Sunset flip powerbomb ** Ura-nage * Managers ** Daffney ** Major Gunns ** Col. Robert Parker ** Simon Diamond * Nicknames ** "Primetime" ** "Skip Over" * Entrance themes ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Road to Glory" by Tony Hallnan *** "Hard Attack" by Christian Manuel & Andre Poulet *** "Oh, Canada" by De Wolfe Music (used as a member of Team Canada) *** "Elix Skipper Theme" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm *** "Cross the Line" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Here to Fight" by Dale Oliver *** "XXX Gonna Give It" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Triple X) *** "Y'alla Never Forget" by Dale Oliver *** "Fear" by Dale Oliver *** "Primetime" by Dale Oliver *** "Drain U" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * All Access Wrestling ** AAW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Elite Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Georgia Championship Wrestling / Great Championship Wrestling ** GCW National Television Championship (1 time) ** GCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with John Bogie (1) and David Young (1) ** GCW United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA Shockwave ** NWA Shockwave Cruiser X Championship (1 time) * NWA Wildside ** NWA Wildside Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA Wrestle Birmingham ** NWA Alabama Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 – with Sonny Siaki / David Young * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #'108' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Low-Ki and Christopher Daniels (3) and Chris Harris (1) ** TNA World Cup X (2004) – with Chris Sabin, Christopher Daniels and Jerry Lynn ** Match of the Year (2004) with Christopher Daniels vs. Chris Harris and James Storm at Turning Point, December 5, 200416 ** Memorable Moment of the Year (2004) – Primetime walks the Six Sides of Steel at Turning Point * USA Xtreme Wrestling ** UXW X-treme Championship (1 time) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kid Romeo ** WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship Tournament (2001) – with Kid Romeo Category:Alumni